


A tea party with an amphibian

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Unusual...





	A tea party with an amphibian

Our tale starts in the garden of St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries where Gilderoy Lockhart is having a tea party with his boyfriend Trevor the toad.

Lockhart asked, "More sugar, Trev?"

Trevor said, "No thank you, Roy."

Lockhart sighed. "It's such a beautiful day today."

Trevor agreed, "Indeed it is."

Lockhart smiled. "And I get to enjoy the sun with my favourite frog in the whole pond."

Trevor smirked. "What do you want?"

Lockhart grinned. "Nothing, just enjoying your company."

Trevor stated, "As am I."


End file.
